Eh?
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Bakura has an odd day...just a funny, random story. I like it...


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. This is purely for amusement's sake.

4/26/05

**Summary:** Bakura has a odd day…

**Eh?**

"Wake up!"

"Mmhhh….no." Bakura mumbled to the annoying voice that insisted on waking him up too early in the morning. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, but the annoying voice continued.

"Come on, sleepyhead, rise n' shine, the morning's great, the birds are singing, and look! There's the sun!"

That was the last straw.

Bakura jerked his head up off the nice, comfy pillow and snarled, baring his teeth at his annoying light.

Normally, such a sight would've sent Ryou cowering into the other room, muttering apologies.

That was back when Bakura hadn't made his promise not to hurt Ryou.

Now, though, it was different.

Unaffected, Ryou grinned sunnily and patted Bakura's tousled hair.

"Gooooddd morning! And how is my yami this great day?" he chirped, still petting Bakura, who's eye had started twitching.

"I WOULD be better if SOMEONE didn't wake me up! It's SATURDAY for Ra's sake!" Bakura howled, batting Ryou's hand away and digging himself deeper into the pillows.

"Ahh…don't be that way! Today is a good day! We're going to have allooootttt of fun!" Ryou cried, practically bouncing in place.

Bakura peered up with one eye.

"Did you get sugar this morning?"

"Yep!" Ryou shouted, causing Bakura to wince. "Now get up! UP! UP!" He grabbed Bakura's arm again and began yanking.

"Fine. FINE! I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled, muttering under his breath about annoying hikari's and how he must be hated.

- - - - - - - - -(At the mall)

Bakura sighed as Ryou tugged on his arm.

"Hurry up! I want to get some ice cream!" Ryou said, dragging Bakura through the crowd of people to get to the ice cream place.

"Fine, fine! Stop yanking me! You'll ruin this new jacket." Bakura snarled, pulling his arm out of Ryou's grasp while they stood in line and smoothed out the wrinkles Ryou's fingers made in his new leather jacket.

Ryou giggled. "You're vain," He commented, poking Bakura.

"Am not!" Bakura protested, swatting Ryou's finger away. "And don't you know it's rude to point?"

Ryou stuck his tongue out at Bakura. "You do," he grinned, "and when have you ever cared for what's rude and what's not?"

"You do have a point there…" Bakura noted, blinking at his hikari.

With another grin, Ryou stepped up and ordered two chocolate ice cream cones for him and Bakura.

Bakura stared hungrily as he watched the creamy dessert/snack being handed over to them. He licked his lips and barely waited until they were outside the store before attacking it.

"Geez, Bakura. Calm down. It won't melt too much." Ryou giggled at his yami.

Bakura was about to answer back when something sparkly caught his eye. Now, being a Tomb Robber and as attracted to sparkly things as a magpie was, he naturally looked up to see if he could spot it again.

Ryou had expressively and adamantly told him that if he were to steal even a penny from someone, the yami would soon find himself spending the night outside for a week and would be unable to retreat to the Millennium Ring.

Bakura had cursed the day he had promised to be nicer to his host, and had finally gotten along. Though they had good times together, Bakura hated times like this when he saw something he wanted, or even something that Ryou himself wanted, and was unable to steal it because of said hikari.

There….the shiny thing.

Bakura blinked, for it was unlike anything else he had ever seen before.

He was used to electricity, to cars, to computers, TV's, lighters, running water, modern weapons (snickers), phones, and most other modern anomalies.

But this was something new.

These were tennis shoes, belonging to a small seven-year old boy.

And when he walked they lit up with flashing red lights. Those were what had attracted Bakura's attention.

Ryou watched his attentive yami with some amusement as the ancient spirit stared at the flashing shoes.

Then, struck with a wicked, malicious, utterly deceitful idea, Ryou leaped up and grabbed his yami.

"Come on! I want to look around some!" he pulled Bakura up with him and took off towards a store he knew he would get great amusement from by watching his easily amused and easily distracted yami.

"Dirty Ice."

Flashing lights, glowing items, moving objects, fuzzy things, things hanging from the ceiling, color everywhere.

Bakura was rooted the spot trying to stare at everything.

Ryou was snickering uncontrollably watching him as his eyes darted this way and that, trying to take everything in.

Over there were lava lamps…

Fuzzy pillows…

Neon signs…

Clocks were ticking…

A fan blew hanging streamers about…

Bakura finally moved, walking about, trying to get his mind moving again.

Bakura was quite amusing in his childish delight at the objects he discovered. He was wide-eyed with amusement as he sent a little wind-up toy skittering across the floor.

Ryou giggled and tried to stifle it, snickering uncontrollably as he watched his yami.

Ryou figured his yami had had enough of this store, and dragged the stunned spirit away to another one.

This one was even worse…

"Spencers"

Gag gifts, mist machines, more flashing lights, but altogether more to Bakura's style. Ryou let his yami wander and look at everything deciding where to go next.

Bakura was looking at the chains and other accessories, before moving on to the gag gifts and snickering at some he thought Malik and Marik would enjoy. There were many things to amuse him here.

He eyed a few of the gifts, and Ryou decided he had better get him out of here before he stole something.

"Come on, I was going to meet my friends." Ryou said, tugging on Bakura's arm again. That immediately distracted him.

"What? Why? I don't want to be with them!" He whined, trying to free his arm.

"Nope. It's about time you started being nicer and hanging out with them. They like you." Ryou said firmly, and frowned when his yami snorted. "What?"

"What could they like about me?"

"Well, you are getting better on your manners. You don't do drugs. No one has to be afraid of bullies when you're around. You have most your mind, and no grudges."

"Most of my mind? I like that." Bakura snorted.

"Well, it's true." Ryou said stoutly, still dragging Bakura away. They searched around for a moment, until a voice hailed them.

"Ryou! And…Bakura? Hey! Over here!"

They turned to see Joey waving energetically at them.

Bakura groaned, and, with a quick glance at Ryou, turned and walked away. Ryou growled, surprising Bakura, before grabbing the ex-thief's arm and pulling him back.

They walked up to Yugi and the others, Bakura muttering under his breath as he went.

"Hello Ryou." Yami said, completely ignoring Bakura. That was fine. Bakura didn't want to talk to him either.

They all began walking, not really heading anywhere. Bakura sighed, tuning out the conversations and walking slowly at the end of the group.

He glanced about, bored, and decided he didn't have to stay. Ryou will understand. He was basically being ignored now, right? Right? Yeah.

"Ryou." He called, and winced when the entire group turned to look at him.

"I'm going home." He stated, narrowing his eyes as Yami gave a smirk.

"Well…okay, yami. See you later then." Ryou said, slightly disappointed. But it was true that he noticed his friends were ignoring Bakura, so why make him stay?

Bakura sighed with relief and turned and walked away. He sensed Yami's smirk, and growled low in his throat but didn't rise to the bait. He was not going to argue.

He left the mall and began walking to their house.

"'Kura!"

He grunted in surprise as someone barreled into him, nearly knocking him over. Judging by the voice, and the annoying nickname, it was Malik Ishtar.

He turned his head and found himself facing the wide, lilac eyes in a tanned face framed by sandy hair.

Malik.

His yami followed up behind him, carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey 'Kura!" he called.

"Ugh…hi." Bakura grunted, trying to detach Malik, who clung insistently to the thief.

"Want to join us, 'Kura? We're going to hang out! I'm going to show Marik something fun, and you can try too!" Malik chirruped, and Bakura winced. He had been looking forwards to a nap, but hanging out with them would give him something to do.

"Sure." He sighed, and Malik leaped off him, cheering.

"Come on, we'll go to your house!" Malik said, and the three headed towards Bakura's and Ryou's house.

They reached the house, and Bakura unlocked it. With a key, what do you think he is, a thief or something? Sheesh. People these days. Wait, what am I talking about? He is a thief. But he used a key. Ryou hated it when he had to keep buying new locks because they seemed to get scratched and difficult to use. For some reason. Huh…

"Come on! It's the funnest thing, you'll love it." Malik cried running to the living room and grabbing the shopping bag from Marik.

"So what is it?" Marik asked, curious as he ambled after his light.

"Helium!" Malik cheered, pulling what seemed to be a canister from the bag.

"Eh?"

"Just watch." Malik sniffed, and put his mouth near the top of the canister and flipped a switch, breathing in whatever was in it.

He began to giggle, and to Marik and Bakura's shock, it was quite high pitched.

"What is the matter with you? What did this?" Marik cried, backing away.

Malik giggled again. "It's helium!" He squeaked. "It makes your voice really high!" He giggled, taking delight in his really high voice.

"Makes your voice high?" Bakura repeated, frowning. He snatched the canister, and examined it.

"Yes, it does, and – " Malik cleared his throat, as his voice had lowered on the last word. "Anyways, it'll wear off." He said. "Try it!"

"Okay…" Bakura said uncertainly, and repeated what Malik had done.

"Well?" Marik asked, eyes wide with interest and amusement.

"I don't know…Hey! My voice!" Bakura exclaimed, red eyes wide in astonishment. "Listen to me…I sound like a girl!" Marik took the canister.

"Maybe not a girl…" He squeaked, and Malik took some more and began to giggle as the two yamis tried to get used to their now high voices.

This went on for a while.

Nearly an hour later, and a short break to go buy two more canisters, Ryou and the others came home, planning on hanging out at Ryou's house for the night.

They came home to a strange site.

The three were draped over the furniture in the living room, Bakura on the couch, Malik in one of the Lay-Z-Boy chairs, and Marik sprawled on the floor, each with a canister.

Bakura glanced up and when he saw Ryou he gasped and shot up, throwing himself at his light.

"Oh my goodness, oh my gosh! I feel FUNKY, Ryou!" Bakura cried, hanging on Ryou. His voice came out as you'd expect it, very VERY high, and Ryou stared in shock as his yami clung to him.

"Bakura?" Joey asked peeking over Tristan's shoulder. Maybe this wasn't Bakura, or maybe Marik was mind-controlling him.

"Tomb Robber?" Yami questioned, also peeking at the giggling thief.

Marik and Malik laughed, or, well, giggled, in the background.

"Bakura," Yugi giggled, "are you guys sucking helium?" he giggled again. It was only Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan with Ryou.

Malik's voice came floating in from the living room.

"Yep. I bought it. I wanted to show them how it was. They love it!" He began giggling again, only to have his voice go back to normal range. He frowned, and reached for his canister.

"You guys are freaks." Tristan muttered, but he was grinning, as was everyone but Yami. It was actually quite amusing to see the three "psychotic" boys acting like this. Especially Marik and Bakura, who they always thought of as serious, glaring, bad-tempered people.

Marik grabbed the Millennium Rod and stood up.

"Beware, mortal. For I hold the power of the Shadows and I shall devour your soul and take over the world. Muahahahahaaa!" Marik laughed.

It would have been intimidating if his voice wasn't currently a parody of Mickie Mouse's.

Ryou giggled, and even Yami smiled.

Bakura leaped off Ryou and sucked up more helium.

"Do-do-do-dooo…Ryou I love you!" He cried, hugging his light.

Ryou, to say the least, was very shocked.

"I think this stuff has gone to your head." Ryou muttered, disengaging his yami, who ran to "his" couch again, snarling at Marik who was trying to steal it.

They began to argue, so high and fast that they were unintelligible.

Malik pouted, trying to get even a little bit more helium out of his canister, but it was empty. He stole Marik's and Bakura's, but they were empty too.

"Darn. Out of helium." He muttered.

"That's okay, I heard it's bad to have too much anyways." Ryou said, shaking his head at the two arguing yamis.

Abruptly, Marik's voice lowered to his normal deep voice, but Bakura's still was high, and now it was a bit more understandable.

"I just wanted to sit down!"

(Insert high pitched gibberish here.)

"What? You're a lame duck! Not me!"

(More gibberish)

"How dare you…I don't even have a mother!"

(Snicker, still yet more gibberish)

"Grr…I'll kill you!"

"Heh, no you won't…oh. It wore off. Darn, I was having fun too." Bakura pouted.

"That's okay. Hey, 'Kura, the guys are going to hang out tonight with us, 'kay? They'll leave before dinner, I promise." Ryou said, hoping his yami would stay in this good mood.

"What? And leave Marik and Malik out of it? No! We'll join you!" Bakura chirped, smiling happily.

Ryou stared, and sweat dropped.

"Okay…"

The hour or so of hanging out time went by quickly, with little fights, surprisingly. Yami and Bakura didn't bug each other, rarely looked at each other. Joey and Yugi began a friendly duel, including Ryou after a moment.

"Hey, let's all duel!" Joey shouted.

"What? That's…" Tristan paused to count everyone. "Eight people."

"Yeah, sure, and that means there is enough for teams. Four teams of two." Joey answered, grinning. "Come on, it'll be fun! We've never done anything like it before."

"That is true…" Tristan mumbled.

"I'm all for it!" Malik cheered.

So they sat down to begin the first ever eight person, four team duel. It wouldn't have been fair to have Yami and Yugi with each other, so they were split, and then everyone decided it would be best to split everyone up.

Bakura and Joey.

Yami and Tristan.

Malik and Yugi.

Marik and Ryou.

(A/N: okay, I am not even going to try and write this out.)

The duel was long but entertaining, as there were constant debates between partners. Malik got frustrated with Yugi, and Marik was about ready to give up because of Ryou's strategies, while Yami tried to get Tristan to believe in the "heart of the cards". Bakura and Joey were doing the best, combing techniques, surprisingly.

"HA! We win!" Joey crowed as they knocked the last team (Yami and Tristan) out of the running. Yugi and Malik placed last, then Ryou and Marik, second went to Yami and Tristan, and first went to Joey and Bakura.

"Hehee…we won!" Bakura snickered, pointing at the pouting Yami.

Yami just growled and glared at Tristan, who looked back innocently.

"Well…that's enough for today. See you guys tomorrow, okay? Goodnight!" Ryou said, showing them to the door.

When they had left, Bakura let Malik and Marik leave (what, you thought they all left together? Heh, no. Never will those two groups be together often.)

"Whew…what a fun day." Ryou said, smiling happily at his yami.

"Yep." Bakura sighed, sinking onto the couch.

"I had a lot of fun…thank you for not doing anything." Ryou said, cuddling up to his yami.

"Uh huh." Bakura yawned, closing his eyes and settling back.

Ryou smiled. Though he would never say it, his yami looked so cute at times like these.

"Good night, yami." Ryou whispered, carefully standing up and going to his room.

"G'nite, Ryou." Bakura mumbled.

(End!)

Whew…there's one story done. The others are still at a standpoint, sorry!


End file.
